Dear Diary
by AmayaRainStorm
Summary: Dear Diary, why did I have to fall in love with HIM? He’s made my life nothing but difficult. I cried, bled, and suffered because of him, and in exchange he would give me nothing but a cold glare. Diary, this is my love story… please listen. GaaraXOC
1. Akemi's Beginning

Authors Notes:

Settings:

Events in this fanfiction occurs a little after the Shippuden series. The characters are all around their 20's so their appearances are of course different from when they were first presented, and when they were presented in the Shippuden period.

I tried my best to keep Gaara in character. Although I find it admirable that he turns soft in other fanfictions, I believe that it is out of character and I find it hard to grasp at some of the things that he says.

Thank you for choosing to read my fanfiction, and of course, your reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Background Information:

Just a little side note in case some people didn't know this about Gaara.

The symbol on his left, (our right), temple is the Kanji symbol for love. It is a reminder to himself that he loves himself and only himself, which is why his famous "catchphrase" is _ji ai_ which is translated to 'love myself'. Because Gaara's past is filled with so much hatred and sadness from his deceitful uncle and even his father, Gaara learned to trust no one and to love only himself.

Even the mother did not love Gaara! But because the village used Gaara and his mother as sacrifice for making a weapon, Gaara's mother wished that Gaara would hate everyone so that she could get revenge for what she did.

There is a small rumor that the gourd that Gaara uses actually has his mother sealed inside of it and he apparently even sometimes refers to the gourd as his mother. In this fanfiction, rather this rumor is true or false, this rumor is going to be true.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

About My Own Character Akemi:

If anyone remembers the flashback to Gaara's childhood where the kids were playing soccer and they accidentally kicked the ball on top of a cliff, he retrieved it for them out of kindness but because he was Gaara, they all ran away. Confused and hurt, Gaara didn't want to be alone and caught two of them with his sand, a boy and a girl. Then out of confusion his sand started to attack the girl only to be blocked by Gaara's uncle Yashamaru.

This story is based around that girl. Please enjoy. =)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Regular text: Diary/Newspaper POV

_Italic text: Regular POV_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1: Akemi's Start

Konoha News: December 14

Prodigy Murdered?

Yesterday Akemi, the town prodigy, was found dead on her kitchen floor. A knife covered in blood was found in Akemi's hand which police believe was used to stab her. Though the scene seemed as if it was a suicide, the neighbors' claim of what they heard had detectives puzzled. Neighbors claim that they heard screaming from her apartment which sounded like she was saying: "Get out of my sight you damn bastard! Stop with your bull shit, I don't want to hear it! Don't touch me anymore I swear I'll kill you." Then minutes later, they finally heard her screaming, "Stop beating in my heart." Police have yet to figure out what the meaning to this is. The most ironic event is that her body was found stabbed on each eye, ear and hands, and chest. Another damage to Akemi's body were her finger tips; every single finger was melted to a point that her fingerprints would not be able to be recognized

Also in her apartment was an infant, no more than 6 months old also dead, but this child was not stabbed like his mother, instead the child's throat was ripped out. With a closer look, detectives see that whoever did this to the child used their hands.

None of the neighbors or friends of Akemi ever claimed that Akemi had a child. But after blood tests were run it was clear that Akemi was in fact the mother to this child. Not even her parents knew about the birth of child and are wondering who the father may be.

So far with the evidence that police have, they believe that a murderer tried to kill the child first, but on mother's instinct Akemi saved the child with her own life. Without any weapons left, the killer took matters into their own hands and killed the child with their bare hands. A further investigation will be made of perhaps why the killer wanted the baby dead causing the mother to die as well.

We have yet to find the father of the infant.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Mitsayo tried to leave the scene unseen by anyone. When she finally reached her home, she locked the house door immediately and ran up the stairs to her room. Her mother tried to stop her along the way, trying to ask her a question, but she ignored her mother. Once in her room she locked the door again, and leaned against the door out of breathe. Her eyes were a mixture of panic and weariness; the run from Akemi's house to hers was a long one. After a minute of hard breathing, she finally calmed down. She unzipped her coat and pulled out what she was trying to hide this entire time: Akemi's diary. _

_With police everywhere, Mitsayo had a hard time trying to get the diary out without anyone noticing. She smiled lovingly at the diary, It was the last thing that Mitsayo had that could possibly connect her back to her lost friend. She flipped through the diary from the first entry to the last entry and noticed the drastic change in handwriting. The first couple of entries were neat with beautiful cursive handwriting, but like a flip book the entries slowly started to get messy and illegible. Finally the last couple of pages were nothing but scribbles that Mitsayo definitely could not read and were filled with blood. Confused, Mitsayo wanted to know what was going on, this diary could possibly have the answers that the police were not able to answer. _

_Everyone wanted to know how such a sweet and beautiful girl could have gotten murdered… She was a role model to many scholars, a saint to those who have lost their way, and a friend to everyone. No one would have expected this to happen. _

_So… _

_Mitsayo started to read out loud… _

"_September seventeenth… I'm not sure how long he's been there…" Mitsayo's narration starts to disappear and is replaced by Akemi's voice._

September 17

I'm not sure how long he's been there watching me… observing me. But he's been there as long as I can remember. I was scared at first, but then after a while I became so accustomed to it that I didn't mind. My friends were still scared of him. I would tell them not to mind him, but they still do. It didn't matter what I was doing. He always starred at me intently with those green eyes. I can pretend to notice him, and he would still stare at me. I can completely ignore him and he'll still stare at me in the same manner. I once tried to talk to him, but all he did was stare at me; his arms crossed in front of him, his face never changed, it almost seemed like it was a mask, I thought it was at first.

I wasn't sure how long this game would continue on. I didn't like playing it, but he gave me no choice. I couldn't tell the others in the village that he was bothering me because technically, he wasn't. All he did do was stare; he was smart. But I was proved wrong; soon he stopped playing games with me and finally got serious.

How have you been doing diary? I haven't written in you ever since I was 15. It's been 5 years since then. I'm sure that you are curious as to where I have been all this time and why I am not writing what happened before now and who this green eyed mystery man is. Truthfully, I forgot all about you diary. It was only yesterday that I found you again. It's good to look back at it years from then. But…right now I need to get my thought out, a lot of things have happened to me diary.

I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now I have to put Kunio to bed, It's time like these that I wish that mom was here. She'd know what to do with him. But I guess I have to be a big girl and take care of him ne?

September 18

Kunio is a handful, and he's so gross… but I guess that's why I love him. That, and the fact that doesn't know any better. After all, he's only 5 months old; he still needs his mother's milk. I wish mom was here, she'd be able to help out in that matter. Well Diary, I promised you a story, so I'll give you a story you will never forget. It's been years since I have been able to write in you. Time has really gone by since then.

The Green eyed mystery I was telling you about yesterday, his name was Gaara. But trust me; it took me a lot longer to get his name out of him than writing it down in you, a lot longer. It began about three years ago then I was 18. I was just finishing school in our local village. As usual, I was top of the class; straight A's in all of my subjects, scoring the highest on the national tests. I'm pretty sure that that is how he actually found me to begin with. It's strange how I remember these events two years ago, and not what I had for breakfast the other day.

I was making my way home. There were many ninjas along the streets. They barely stimulated me, I could care less about them. If they wanted to grow up to be cold hearted killers, then let them. But it was people like me that had to fund them for all the troubles that they were causing. Scratch that, I hated ninjas. They gave man-kind a bad name. Such cute little boys and girls should learn to grow up to be responsible adults, not fighting machines. It's strange that one of the strongest village villagers would be saying such a thing. The other Leaf Villagers would not approve of my opinions, that's why I keep it quiet and always pretended to be interested in the ninjas and all their techniques.

That was a curse that I had, my high tolerance. I was a saint of some sort in the village. My intelligence, high tolerance, looks, and to top it all off, I was able to protect myself against most dangers. I didn't want to be one of the damsels in distress, I'd much rather rescue myself. They thought that my name fit me too well, Akemi, bright and beautiful.

Like I was saying, I was on my way home, when I spotted a boy around my age with bright red hair and piercing green eyes. That partially startled me; I've never seen him in our village or seen anyone with such piercing green eyes. He looked bored. He had his back against the brick building with his arms crossed. I didn't know if he was a ninja or not. But then I saw the forehead protector that everyone wore so proudly, he was one of them, a ninja, disgusting. Except his forehead protector looked different from our village's. I only looked at him for a second and kept walking.

Just as I passed him, I could have sworn that he was watching me. I stopped and turned back to look at him, this time making it obvious that I was starring at him. When I looked at him, he wasn't looking back at me; instead he was starring right in front of him. Was I seeing things? Then he turned his head and starred at me with his eyes.

'What do you want?' It seemed that the eyes were talking to me. I only faltered for less than a second and I starred right back at him. I didn't want to give him a first bad impression and I smiled my genuine smile indirectly saying: hello. He didn't return the gesture to me. He still had that cold look in his eyes and then looked back to whatever was in front of him. How rude of him to just ignore me like that! It wasn't like there was something I could do about it, and I just continued on my way back home.

The entire time, I could have sworn I felt eyes on me.

-----------------

That same night while I was doing my homework, I felt that same presence again. I looked around my room but there was no one here. I shook it off and continued doing my work. It wouldn't go away and the feeling started scaring me. I looked around my room one more time, there was nothing here, I even checked the ceilings. My own imagination starting scaring me so I decided to do my work in the kitchen. I finished it, even with the uneasy feeling of still being watched. I was prepared to be attacked at any moment now. I had a kitchen knife concealed under my shorts. After all, I live in a town that is full of sly ninjas; being attacked was a very common thing around here.

*_KNOCK KNOCK_*

That definitely surprised me. I almost fell out of my seat when I heard that loud knock from the eerie silence. My first thoughts were that my attacker wanted to attack me head on. I walked to the door slowly, prolonging the event. I turned the knob slowly and opened the door slowly hoping to get a peak at who was there.

"HELLO!!!" The door burst suddenly and I was knocked down onto my ass. That was unexpected. I looked up to see Mitsayo. Mitsayo had piercing blue eyes and auburn hair, she was around 5'6"; my height. She always had that innocent look in her eyes, they were very deceiving.

After a couple of exchanges of words, Mitsayo and I went to town together. She said that she wanted to get some food but didn't want to eat alone. I decided to join her since I didn't have anything to eat yet. We made small talk along the way, how her family was and gossips at school. She asked me about my parents and I told them that they were doing fine. Mitsayo still didn't like the fact that my parents made me come to the village alone where I could study. Even though I tell her countless times that my family didn't have enough money to have us all live here, she still hates it that I have to live alone under no ones protection; she forgets who she is talking to.

"But don't you miss them?"

"We write to each other countless times, so we are fine."

"That's not what I mean…" Mitsayo dropped the subject after that. We made it to the restaurant and ordered our food. During dinner we went back to talking on happier topics. After dinner Mitsayo said that she wanted to get some ice cream so we walked on towards the ice cream shop.

This is where everything changed.

"Akemi… who is that guy?" Of course at that time I had no idea who she was talking about. When I asked her she had a confused look on her face. She silently indicated that there was someone behind me. I slowly looked behind me and while I turned my head I noticed that eerie feeling was back. There, leaning against the wall was the boy earlier today. He was in the same position as he was earlier; arms crossed, bored look in his eyes, looking straight ahead.

"Mitsayo, he's just standing there, there is nothing wrong with that." I was even lying to myself, I knew that he was had been watching me. "That's not it Akemi, he was even at the restaurant, he was starring at you the entire time. I tried to ignore it but…he just wouldn't stop starring, who is he?"

I couldn't give her an answer; I couldn't even give myself an answer. I didn't know… I looked at him hoping that he'd make eye contact, he didn't. I needed to get this charade over with. I walked up to him and waited for him to look at me. He still looked in front of him. The only thought that was running through my head was: 'if you want to say something, say it to my face.' I wasn't sure how to approach him.

"Umm… excuse me… my friend couldn't help but notice that you have been starring at me the entire time at the restaurant…can I help you?" Korny I know. But I didn't want to charge right at him and start yelling at him. That would have just been plain out rude. He still didn't respond. I was starting to lose my patience with this one. I was about to ask him a bit more aggressively if he planned on saying anything to me when he suddenly started glaring at me. It was the deadliest glare I had even seen. What was scarier was the fact that his face never changed, he just averted his eyes right at me. His eyes sent shivers up my spine. I took a step back; I have never been scared by just looking at a person.

Taking one more look at him I spun around and walked back to Mitsayo. She must have seen just how scared I was and she walked away with me at the same fast pace. Mitsayo and I forgot the event ever happened. We went on with our lives, at least I hoped so. Everywhere I turned I could still feel his gaze on me. I knew I was either being very paranoid or he was still watching me. My hopes were that I was just being paranoid.

Once in a while when I was walking through the town I felt his gaze on me and I continuously looked behind me, nothing. It didn't end there though diary, I felt him watching me no matter where I was. I could be reading a book or eating lunch and he'd still be watching me. Did it scare me? Of course it did, but I was more curious than I was scared. Throughout the entire time I remained calm. I pretended that I didn't notice anything, that I was oblivious to my surroundings. In a way I was treating him like a lab rat that I was experimenting on. I had many different hypothesis of this experiment. The first one being that he was waiting for me to do something and would continue to watch until I did that something he wanted to see. My second hypothesis was that he was curious about my behavior and would continue to watch me until he was satisfied with what he saw.

So that was what I did for a couple of weeks. I let him watch me. I carried on with my normal life as he watched. Sometimes his face was in the crowd and I could see him starring at me and at the same time not starring at me. Then sometimes when it was night, I felt his presence but I couldn't see him. Mitsayo and the others always asked me who he was the man that was starring at me. My answer always varied. Sometimes I told them that he was no one or sometimes I'd say he was my lab rat. They were all worried for me but I knew how to take care of myself. Unfortunately…the whole game of me ignoring him and him watching me was starting to get very old. At first it was tolerable, but then it became a nuisance.

Usually, people who are paranoid go insane. That's because they lack intelligence. They believe that if they ignore it long enough, it will go away eventually. I know the truth and obviously that method does not work. I had to confront him head on. I walked on away from the crowd and towards the woods. When I saw nothing but green around me I called for him, 'come out please, I know you have been watching me. I'd like to talk to you.'

He was here I was able to tell. I looked around me and I didn't see him. I tried calling him again. No luck. Now I was mad.

"What do you want from me? You're always watching me. I can feel you watching me: when I'm in my room, or the bathroom, even the shower. Do you think I'm something nice thing you can watch ya little creep? Show me you're face!"

Still nothing…

Eventually I gave up after trying calling for him for 10 minutes. I tried all different ways to get his attention. First I tried asking him to come out, then I got mad, then I tried using reverse psychology. Nothing, nothing…nothing. I eventually stomped out of the forest I would have been in a slightly better mood if I haven't felt his presence around me from the beginning to the end and even as I went out of the forest.

I asked Mitsayo to go out with me that night. It doesn't really seem much to get angry over Diary, but it really was a lot to me. A man has been watching me, stalking me, and even after I told him to come out he refused. I haven't seen his face all day today; he was hiding from me. Smart move, if I had seen his face once I'd have sliced it open even if I had to use my bare hands. Mitsayo didn't understand why I wanted to go out but she went with my anyways. She knew I was mad and she kept her distance and kept quiet.

We walked in silence, we ate in silence, and she helped me in silence. I wanted her to help me get my mind off of my stalker but the silence only increased the memories and with each and every waking moment I grew angrier and angrier. After our dinner we walked out of the restaurant and I let my feet carry me wherever they wanted to go. Mitsayo was trying to be a good friend and she just stayed close by me giving me a concerned look.

"AKEMI!!" Mitsayo called out to me. I spun around and I only got a glimpse of it, a shuriken and sand in mid-air right in front of my face. What had happened? Mitsayo ran to my side immediately. She looked so worried, what did I just miss? That's when I noticed the shuriken right by my left foot, was that always there? And why was there sand right in front of my face? What had just happened?

"Are you ok Akemi?" Mitsayo was so shaken, the last time I've seen her talk like this was when her brother was almost killed. Was I about to die? I kept looking back from the shuriken to Mitsayo, figuring that that had something to do with Mitsayo's fear. That's when I saw _him _again. My stalker, why was he still there? Didn't he have anything better to do? Christ.

"Oi!" I turned around. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was that boy from my school, Naruto. He came running to me and Mitsayo. What was he doing here? Great, more to my confusion. "Ne, ne, you guys ok?" He came to us with a one hand scratching his head and a shaky smile, guilt was written all over him.

"You fucking dumbass, you almost killed her!" He stopped dead in his tracks, the guilt was definitely consuming him now. "You're lucky that, that that man over there used his sand jutsu to stop the shuriken, or it was going to go right into Akemi's skull! I still don't understand how you passed your chunin exam you dumbass"

My stalker… saved me? I looked right back at where he was standing, nothing. There was nothing there, no one standing against there with a cold look in his eyes. He was gone the one time I wanted to see him. Was he my guardian angel? The images I had in my head of a guardian angel with cute wings and holy light were suddenly replaced by… that thing on the wall. It sent a small shiver down my spin.

So that was what had happened. While Mitsayo and I were walking back home Naruto's shuriken almost hit my square on the head. Mitsayo obviously yelled hoping that I would dodge in time, unfortunately there are some things that I couldn't handle. Then of course, my stalker decided that he would save me. So I was guessing that was one of his special jutsus: sand.

Naruto gave a small growl making me come back from my train of thought. "Mitsayo, I already said that I was sorry, what more do you want?"

"You fucking prick, that could have killed her, what were you going to say if she was actually dead? I'm REALLY sorry?"

"The point is she's fine now! I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of it," Naruto spat back.

"The point is…." The two of them went on for a long time. They always did that, and I learned how to tone them both out, even with their annoying voices. I saw my stalker in a new light now. I now knew that he wasn't trying to kill me anymore, much to my relief. But then… what did he want from me? Or maybe I was looking at this all the wrong way. Maybe he didn't want Naruto to kill me… because HE wanted to kill me instead? Did guardian angels really exist? I wasn't sure what he wanted from me. If there was the small chance that he liked me, he should have come up to me like any regular guy and ask me out, I might have said yes.

-----------------

I didn't fall asleep easy that night. I had so many thoughts in my head; I was trying to figure out what this man's motive was. I still couldn't tell. So far the only hypothesis that I could come up with was the fact that this man was actually mentally challenged and the only physical deformity were his eyes. He wanted to smile at me but couldn't muster a real smile because he couldn't.

Who was I kidding? I knew that wasn't the reason why, but it was funny trying to imagine if that really was the case. I kept tossing and turning, the images of him possibly being a stalker. After running that through my head over 20 times, I tried to look at it from a different approach. Perhaps he was my guardian angel? Someone to protect me. Slowly I started to like this side of Green Eye more. I started to create him to be a guardian in my head and I loved it.

He seemed to look much better; what I saw as a bewildering man, was now a handsome mysterious man. I believed that I was too hard on him, after all he saved my life today. I promised myself that I would go into the forest again and try to thank him for what he did. The images of him being my guardian angel put me at ease. I was comfortable with letting my guard down and I went to bed easily dreaming of a certain green-eyed mystery man.

I promised myself that night that in the morning morning, when the crack of sunshine shone on the house, I would immediately leave for the forest. But a problem still remained: how would I get him out of his hiding? Previous attempts of me trying to ask him nicely still didn't work. I needed to show green-eyes that I only wanted to thank him.

I don't know what I was thinking diary, I think I went stupid for five seconds, but it was during those five seconds I thought of the worst idea ever. Of course at that time I thought it would be a great idea, but thinking back to it now… I want to know what I was thinking.

End Chapter 1~

Next Time on Dear Diary: Chapter 2: Akemi's Quests

I hope everyone likes my first chapter. ;) More to come. Please review and tell me if you like it or not!

~AmayaRainStorm


	2. Akemi's Quest

Hey, thank you for your reviews. Your reviews are definitely most appreciated.

BUT I noticed that a majority of people actually just put my story on their favorites, which by the way is amazing, but didn't review for me. 

For all those who didn't review:  Please know that reviews are the only thing that keep authors going here on these fanfiction websites and I strongly encourage you to review if you have not. I even accept anonymous reviews! :D

Last time we left off with Akemi figuring out a "brilliant" idea of how to bring Gaara out of hiding. What was she thinking of doing? And what big surprise are we going to find out today? All this will be answered in today's chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2: Akemi's Quests

September 19

I walked into the forest quietly and gracefully. I wanted to start off with the impression to green eye that I was actually happy. Starting from my right I smiled and turned my head slowly until finally to the left. It was as if I was smiling at a crowd. Ironically the wind started blowing and the rustling leaves almost sounded like it was clapping. Isn't that a little poetic Diary? Inside of my coat pocket I pulled out a little something that I made all last night.

It was a little plushie of green eyes himself! I made it trying my best to get the details perfect. The part I was most proud of was how accurately I got the eyes. They were the perfect sea-green shade that green eyed had. I even got the scowl just perfect. I held the plushie close to me and started to twirl in a circle like a little girl and I even started to giggle a little. He must have thought that I had gone mad because I actually felt his presence near by but I didn't let him know that he was there and I kept up my act.

"Thank you mystery man," I said while looking at my new plushie. I held love in my eyes to show that I really meant what I was going to say, "you saved my life! If it weren't for you that boy would have killed me! I am in your debt." With that, I even bowed to the little plushie. I felt his presence getting closer.

Again I started talking to the plushie, "At first, you didn't make me feel very comfortable mystery man, I was scared of you, your eyes pierced right through me and I got scared just by your presence. But after yesterday I can see that you are actually my guardian angel, my savior! And I apologize for any of the misunderstandings that I had with you. Then I felt it, his presence. I have to admit, I was kind of shocked, and I turned around. There he was, just starring at me, typical. I stopped holding the plushie in front of me and starred at the real thing. I smiled at him but he just kept starring, but I could have sworn that I saw his eyes change a little. I walked in towards him one step at a time. Every time I took a step I paused a little and looked at him. I finally got him out of hiding, the last thing I wanted to do was scare him away. I actually treated him like a wild rabbit Diary, an animal I had to slowly gain trust and distance. When I noticed that he didn't run away I got closer to him. Then another step and then another, until I was finally about arms length from him. I smiled again at him this time adding love into my smile. I slowly reached out to hold his hand, he didn't seem to protest and finally I got him.

He was like my new challenge Diary; almost like a rubix cube. I didn't want to put it down until I had learned to solve it. The second I was able to get a hold of his hand I felt like I just solved a puzzle; I was so proud of myself. I think I started to glow Diary because the forest definitely got brighter. With his left hand grasped in my two hands I looked into his eyes and keeping on the same smile I spoke, "My name is Akemi, it's a pleasure to finally be able to talk to you."

I didn't get a response from him. It's ok. I released his hands and put the plushie in front of me. And again, I put on a small skit. I started giggling and shook the small plushie hand, "nice to meet you too Tenshi." That was my new nickname for green-eyes. He was my angel after all, why not call him Tenshi? Green-eyes didn't seem to like that name and gave a small scowl. I noticed this and laughed at him a little bit.

Yes… this was definitely a friendship that I think I would have been able to get along with.

Over the next couple of weeks, I would visit Tenshi frequently in the forest. I always had to bring something with me because Tenshi was definitely not the type to have long conversations with. I would usually cook for him. Sometimes if Tenshi didn't cooperate I would take out the smaller version of Tenshi and talk with him instead. It was definitely an ice breaker and immediately Tenshi cooperated with me. I wish I would have thought of this trick sooner.

I think Tenshi liked my food Diary, although he would never ask if he could have anything, I had to do that for him. I'm not sure what he liked and what he didn't like because he just ate everything that I put on his plate. What a good little boy he was, don't you think so Diary? I wasn't sure how else to show compassion for him so most of the time I would hold his hand. He was resistant at first, but of course little-Tenshi was able to fix that easily.

I did everything Diary, I sang, I cooked, I would even tell him about my day sometimes. He remained as quiet as ever but he paid attention to me. He would watch me as I spoke to him and sometimes I could feel his hands giving mine a small squeeze. I couldn't believe what a sweetheart this boy ended up being.

------

We even went for a walk one day Diary, hand in hand, it was a beautiful thing really. I hummed a small song and he would just follow me wherever I wanted to go. This time it was in the forest along the river. I liked the sound of the flowing water, it relaxed me a bit, but too bad I didn't know how to swim. I was starting to get used to our friendship Diary. One day on one of our walks, I spotted a coin on one of rocks in the river. I wanted to get the coin for Tenshi and tell him that it was good luck to find a coin.

I tried my best to reach as far as I could. Tenshi just watched me from behind. It was almost within my reach when suddenly I fell in. I wasn't too scared at first because I could have just easily stood up but unfortunately this water was deep and it was fast. It started carrying me down stream. I started to get scared and I called out for Tenshi to help me. That's when Tenshi started to notice that things were actually getting a little serious. He used the sand along the riverside to try and scoop me up. Unfortunately, the second that the sand touched the water, it immediately got washed away in the currents.

I was starting to panic, I didn't know how swim and I was swallowing water and not enough air. I tried my best to flail up, but I was losing energy fast. Suddenly I felt Tenshi's sand wrap around my arm which was above the water. At that time I didn't know what it was but something about the sand wrapping around me so tightly felt… wrong. I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was inside what appeared to be a cave had me in his arms protectively. He even started a fire. I almost couldn't believe what I was seeing. I looked up to see Tenshi starring back down at me. I knew he had saved me, my angel saved me again. If there is a god Diary, he definitely sent Gaara to me to protect me. I leaned in closer making myself comfortable on his body.

-----------------

That night, was a night of bliss. I don't think either of us expected it to go that far. It just started out with me staying close to Tenshi for warmth. Then something happened, our eyes locked, his eyes looked different, I wasn't sure what, they weren't warm, but they weren't cold; for Tenshi that was as close as he was going to get to being warm. I don't know why I didn't notice but the space between us disappeared and soon, his lips were on top of mine.

Surprisingly, his lips tasted sweet and warm. I expected it to be of clay and cold as a stone in the winter. I liked the taste and I wanted more so I was the one who made it a bit more intense than it already was by putting my tongue into his mouth. He didn't take a second thought and instantly he claimed dominance over me. His weight became too much for me and eventually I was made to lie on my back. I felt sand all along my back like a bed and I knew that it was his doing. His hands held mine down on either side of my face while he still continued to battle with my tongue.

We continued that menstruation for a long time until I felt his hardness against my thigh causing me to gasp breaking the kiss. I couldn't see it, but my face was flushed from the kiss. He stared at me from above me and I starred back at him. My vision was semi-foggy and I felt a shiver go up my spine. My whole body then began shivering in anticipation. Gaara was still towering over me he looked into my eyes so intensely. Again, I couldn't see it, but I knew that my face was that of a lost puppy and his eyes, this time, they looked determined.

He took his right hand, releasing my right arm, and slowly brought it up to my face like he wanted to caress my face. But he was hesitating, his hand hovering just above my left cheek like he was afraid to touch me. I wasn't patient at the time and I couldn't wait for him to get his courage so I took matters into my own hands. Of course there was very little that I could do while I was on the bottom. I moved my face to his hand so his hand would finally touch my face. He tried taking his hand away but I held his hand with my now free hand and continued to rub my face against his hand just like a dog begging his master to rub his belly by nudging him with his nose. That's what I felt like at that time, and I kept rubbing my face onto his hand until I was sure that he got the message that I wanted him. But I didn't end there, right after that, I turned my head slighting further until I was able to give his hand a loving kiss.

It almost seemed like something broke inside of him and instantly he brought his face to mine. I thought it would be another make out scene but instead he averted his attention to the right side of my neck. He started kissing and licking me there intensely. I did nothing but moan. He still held my hands in the same spot as it was. This time I struggled against his grip, I wanted my arms to be freed so I would be able to touch him myself, but my attempts were futile and I gave into his touches. My breaths started to become short and quicker and I needed to breathe out of my mouth.

Events after that are still foggy to me. I'm not sure how it happened but he was able to get me as nude as the day I was born. Still, I was on the bottom. I remember pouting at that time though. He was fully dressed while I had nothing on. I thought that that was unfair.

Now Gaara and I were both nude. This time, I was finally off the bottom and we were both just sitting up, me holding him close to me, his head resting on top of my own. It was the first time I realized it, but my body was much smaller than his. I didn't expect myself to be as broad as he was, but I didn't expect to be this petite in contrast to him, I almost felt like his child. I tried to get my body as close to his finding any sort of warmth that I could have. He was so warm, for someone who was so cold.

I nuzzled my nose into his chest a couple of times and then I started to become bolder and licked his chest. Even through my tongue I could tell that his body was rock hard. He pushed me down on the ground, hard. But it didn't hurt, his sand protected me again. I found myself in a familiar position of being held down with my arms on either side of my face and his hands holding mine down. Did he really think that I was going to go somewhere else?

Slowly, I felt him entering me. It didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would. Minutes passed and Gaara and I were moving in synch. Once in a while a low grunt could be heard from him but I on the other hand was loud the entire time. We both reached our peak at the same time and right before he collapsed on top of me he shouted my name out. That was the first time I had heard him speak. His voice was so deep and rich. I started to feel tired my eyes were closing. Right before I closed my eyes and drifted off, I heard him say, "My name…is Gaara."

I woke after some time, I wasn't sure what time it was, but the first thing I realized was that Gaara was still next to me. I partially expected him to be gone leaving me there alone. But I was wrong. Gaara was still next to me. He had his arm around my waist in a protecting manner and had draped one of his leg over both of mine; he held onto me so protectively. Someone that looked so cold was so sweet.

But this wasn't the first time I realized how sweet he was. I first witnessed it last night when the two of us… It was when he broke through my maidenhood. I remember seeing white spots in front of me from the pain. I wanted him to stop right there, if he continued anymore then I thought I'd go mad; and as if he could read my thoughts, he stopped. I was grateful for that. He gave me a moment to adjust to this new feeling and when he knew that I had a sufficient amount of time, he continued what he had started.

Last night was an amazing night that I never imagined that I could have. People said that after sex one would usually glow, I was almost positive that I was glowing as well. I wondered it last night was also Gaara's first time. If it was, I would have been amazed, he took control of everything as if he was an expert at this.

I starred up at Gaara's sleeping face. Even in his sleep he was as quiet as ever. He looked so… pained. I guess its true what they say; if you contort your face in anyway, it'll stay like that for the rest of your life. I studied his face intently, not a single bump or lump on his face, he was so perfect. My attention lied on the Chinese symbol of 'love' on his temple. I always wondered why it was there. I tried to reach up to touch it when I realized that my arm was stuck between Gaara and me. I didn't wake him and at the same time I wanted my arm to be freed. Gaara was a lot more sensitive than I thought; he woke up from the slightest movement. His sudden awakening surprised me.

All we did was stare at each other for a long time. I wonder if he was mad at me for waking him up. I slowly leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips silently telling him that I was sorry for waking him up. His face didn't change, nothing unusual. My arm started to feel cramped between the two of us and I moved it slightly to try and tell Gaara that I wanted to move my arm. He released his arm around my waist to let me free my arm. I also moved my body back so it could finally be freed. I was in the process of releasing my arm when I felt his rock hard abs under my hand. Curiosity got the best of me and instead of releasing my arm, I kept my hand on his chest. His skin was so smooth but at the same it was so hard underneath.

He watched me watch my hands as it glided across his perfect chest. I was curious as to how a boy who barely moved got a body like he had now. My arm snaked up to his face where I tenderly rubbed my hand against his face, like what he did to me yesterday. I wasn't sure what came over me but I had a strange feeling in my stomach telling me to continue on.

I wasn't sure how far he'd let me go but I wanted to test my limit. I tried pushing him back onto his back and to my surprise, he let me. For once I was on top and I wasn't going to let this moment go. I straddled my hips on top of him. He tried to reach up and touch me but I wouldn't let him. Just like he did yesterday, I pinned his arms down with mine and gave him a taunting smile. I leaned forward like I was going to kiss him; even Gaara fell for it, it was almost so perfect. Instead I kept my lips just an inch from his and that was as far as I went.

I knew he was not pleased with my actions but I could care less. But I secretly knew that he liked this sudden change in me. After all, if he really didn't like what I was doing why would he have let me on top; he could have stopped me anytime by just overpowering me, but instead his arms were limp.

I gave his nose a kiss as a promise that he would get what he wanted. I reached up and licked his ear. He jerked slightly surprised from the sudden feeling but I ignored it. I began tugging at it with my teeth. I didn't bite down hard enough for him to feel pain; I just bit down enough to let him know I was there. My teeth, tongue, and lips worked together in teasing him in his ear. I almost felt like a baby dog playing with her mother's ear, no wonder they did it, it was fun. After a long time, my tongue started to start a journey down his body teasing him and tasting him wherever I could go.

-----------------

Sweat covered both our bodies and we were both left breathless. I couldn't take it anymore and I fell on top of his body. He gave off a small 'oof' from the contact of our bodies. The contact of my sweaty body against his was enticing. The two of us kept panting out in short breaths for a very long time. So this is what it felt like to be on top? It was… interesting.

"Pant* Pant* I love you Gaara…" I think those words surprised him just as much as it surprised me. Did I really love him? Why did I say that? It couldn't be love… I didn't know him long enough. I didn't know anything about him. I shouldn't have said those words, but I couldn't take it back. What would I say? 'Oh sorry Gaara, it came out of impulse, I didn't mean it.' …My only hopes were that Gaara would think nothing of it and tell me that he didn't feel the same way. Unfortunately Gaara was being himself and didn't say anything back to me. His silence was killing me but at the same time…his silence was the reason why I felt so attracted to him. It felt nice to be on top of his chest, it was warm and tantalizing. What's more was that his heart beat made a nice beating noise which I fell asleep to.

When I woke up, I felt myself being carried in someone's arms, my best guess was Gaara. I wasn't sure where he was taking me but I just pretended to be sleeping in his arms, it was comfortable in them. When I opened my eyes I noticed that I was in my room. He placed me down on the bed softly and started to turn to walk out.

"Gaara?" I called out to him. I stopped faking sleep, I'm sure he knew I was faking it anyways. He looked back at me with his cold eyes and I looked right back at him with my questioning eyes. Was he going to leave me? I wasn't sure. I started to crawl towards him wanting to get closer when I noticed that I wasn't wearing anything. I suddenly felt shy, even though he saw my body for more than ten hours, and wrapped a blanket around myself. I walked over to him and grabbed onto his arm and I kept starring at him with my best questioning eyes.

He said nothing to me and instead gave me a deep kiss and a warm embrace. I loved the feel of his lips on mine, it felt so right. His arms made his way to my waist and I circled my arms around his neck causing the blanket to fall. His tongue in my mouth made me want to melt. My knees started feeling weak and I thought I was going to fall from the lack of leg strength. Gaara felt it and he held onto my waist tighter and I tightened my grip on his neck, never letting our lips loose contact. He broke the kiss sooner than I had hoped for. Before letting go of me, he whispered into my ear, 'I am alone no more.' I didn't know what that meant, I wanted to ask him but then I felt a rough substance on my neck. I got a glimpse of sand before my world started to go dark. The last thing I saw was Gaara walking away.

'Gaara…'

-----------------

September 21

I woke up the next morning still in my room and undoubtedly Gaara was gone. I started to cry, I felt like I was used. Events of him and me replayed in my mind. They were annoying me so much, I wanted it to stop. But the more I wanted it to stop the more it just kept playing over and over again, especially the night between Gaara and me. Then the last thing he said to me replayed in my mind: "I am alone no more." It puzzled me at first, and I tried to think of every possible meaning behind what he could have meant. I thought about him and his last words every day during the next couple of weeks. That's when I noticed that the answer was so simple, the tone of his voice it wasn't a request, it was a demand. He was trying to tell me that he was alone before me met me and now he wanted me to find him. But…how? Where? Why?

All of these thoughts ran through my head as I tried to think of what he meant by that. Why didn't he give me anymore information about him? My thoughts continued to go on when I realized that I had one hint, his forehead protector. His held a different symbol from the Hidden Leaf Village, so he was not from this town. I had to find out where; from there I would be able to find out more about Gaara.

After a little research I found out that the forehead protector belonged to the Hidden Sand Village. …How would I get there? From many studies of history, that town was one of the most brutal. I was able to feel the cold sweat running down my face, I had to go all the way there just to find out about Gaara? I felt a little scared. No, a lot scared. I couldn't go into a town full of killers. I didn't care if I knew how to protect myself, I remember doing a paper on the method of killing that the Sand Village used. I couldn't do it… my head dropped in defeat. How could I go after him now? The answer was right in front of me the entire time and it took me two hours to figure it out.

-----------------

"Shizune-san, I would like to recruit a ninja to an A class mission." Shizune looked at me in a weird manner. Shizune knew me for many years now; she was one of the few people that knew my true feelings about ninjas. "Can I ask what this mission is going to be for Akemi?" She would have loved to make small talk with me but I think she noticed how serious I was trying to be with her so she stopped.

"I need an escort to the Sand Village."

"The Sand Village?" It was obvious that she was surprised with my request.

"Yes Shizune, the Sand Village." I didn't want to tell Shizune why I was going there; I didn't plan on telling anyone. I almost felt ashamed of the past few events of my life and I didn't want anyone included in on it.

"Akemi…why the Sand Village?" Shizune was worried about me. She always was, I never understood why, I could have protected myself easily.

"Shizune, as much as I respect and love you, I believe that I am able to hold that kind of information private." My voice was monotone, I didn't want to give anything away, not even the tone of my voice.

"….Very well Akemi, I'll have a ninja ready to escort you in a couple of hours. Please have your personal belongings ready by then, it will be a long trip to the Sand Village." I left without saying thank you or good bye. I wasn't mad at Shizune, I just wanted her to understand that this was a serious matter and if she respected me, she would keep this quiet from Tsunade.

I finally decided to go chase after Gaara a little more than two months after he left me. It definitely wasn't easy for me. First I had to find out where he could be. After the small amount of research I found out that he was in the valley of the sand. After figuring out how far it was from here to the sand village I noticed how dangerous it could have been for me if I didn't have someone there to protect me so I asked Shizune for a favor for me. Also, by leaving I had to make sure that I told Mitsayo to take care of my house for me while I was gone. She was definitely not pleased with me for making her do such a huge task but telling her nothing in return, though I definitely didn't want to tell Mitsayo. Although Mitsayo and I were good friends, I still had a reputation keep up with everyone in town, which included Mitsayo. I just hoped that the ninja that was assigned to my mission would be one that would be able to respect my privacy.

-----------------

That's where I met him, Hyuuga Neji. He looked so different than he did when he was a child. His eyes were still the same, gray, but everything else about him had changed. Neji allowed his hair to grow and it reached just below his shoulders, and he finally got rid of the stupid hairstyle I told him to get rid of, and the markings on his head, which I had no idea what they were, were showing. He didn't tie his hair back in a low pony tail so he allowed it to flow freely in addition to that, he let his bangs grow out making the markings on his forehead less visible. In short, he looked gorgeous.

-----------------

I've known Neji and all of his other friends ever since we were children. We all had high dreams of becoming school teachers, farmers, and garbage men. We were so innocent back then, we never had the thought to kill; we just thought of having a job that we were the best at. My goal was to run a free hospital for the underprivileged, but that dream became a fantasy when I learned a word called: money.

Choji wanted to be a garbage man because other than the fact that he wanted to be a professional eater, he wanted to be surrounded in dirt which would give him an excuse for being dirty all the time.

Sakura wanted to the best 'Sasuke-kun' lover that there was. We tried explaining to her that there was no such position, she complained that she would be the first making it an official job.

Then there was Naruto. He had such a stupid dream of wanting to become a Hokage. Everyone made fun of him, such a loser like him would never be a Hokage, but he just shouted right back, 'Just you wait! I'll be the greatest and I'll prove you all wrong! You'll see.'

Some things just never change.

-----------------

The journey to between me and Neji was very quiet. I didn't mind the silence, I liked looking at the scenery, but Neji seemed to mind it. He attempted to try and start a conversation. "Why are we going to the Sand-Village?"

I cut it short, "That is private information that no one has know about."

"Oh…"

We walked 50 paces when I felt guilt build up inside of me, so this time I tried to start up the conversation, "How are things going in the Hyuuga mansion?" He seemed to be pleased with a sudden change in event and answered me gratefully, "Hinata is doing much better these days, she used to be very shy and scared but she has been getting much braver, it is getting hard for me to beat her now. Other than that, the Hyuuga mansion is very quiet." He smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

This time I was feeling the awkward silence and I tried up another conversation, why couldn't Neji do this? "So how is it?"

"How's what?"

"Being a ninja."

"It's...difficult but worth it." I didn't like that answer. "You would have become a great ninja Akemi, maybe even one of the best." I wanted to tell him so badly that that was a disgusting thought but I bit back my tongue and plastered a fake smile and said my thanks. While we were walking I noticed the distant between us was getting smaller and out in the corner of my eye I saw what looked like Neji's attempt to hold my hand. Thoughts were running through my head. Why did he want to hold my hand? He couldn't have…never, but just in case the impossible was true I had to figure out a way for him to be able to keep his hands to himself. I pretended not to notice and put my hands in my pockets, I saw disappointed across his face.

'I'm sorry Neji'

We must have been walking for hours now. My backpack started to feel heavy but I didn't complain to Neji, I was determined to get the Sand Village as soon as possible. I think he saw how tired I was because he said that we should take a break now. I wasn't going to complain. We put our bags down and I walked away hoping to find fresh water somewhere close, I was thirsty.

There were no rivers around here so I walked back to where Neji and I set our bags down. Along my way there, I felt a presence around me, I wasn't sure why I felt like that, but I just knew that something was going to happen. I kept myself alert just in case and looked to see if there was anything I could use as a weapon. Then, I felt that ominous presence right behind me. I turned around quickly in hopes to surprise my attacker with a swift punch. I punched nothing but air. I knew that I felt a presence but I just couldn't feel it anymore. Then I felt a blade against my neck, I knew someone was here; I didn't dare move. Where was Neji in all of this? Wasn't he supposed to protect me?

My attacker took his free hand and wrapped it around my waist, puling myself closer to his body but the blade was still snug against my throat. Slowly the knife was put down and his other arm wrapped around my neck in an embrace. "I thought you were able to protect yourself Akemi, now I know firsthand that you are not as great as the townspeople think you are." His voice was in a low raspy voice

It was Neji the entire time! How dare he… Why was he coming on so strong on me?

"Neji, what is the meaning of this?" I tried to move away from him, "release me this instant!"

"Akemi, it's fate." That instantly sparked my attention. Fate? Didn't Neji lose that philosophy when he was a child? "Akemi, we were meant to be, I saw it. You and I are going to live a long and happy life together." Now I was getting mad.

"Neji, didn't you forget about fate when you battled Naruto?" My words were spitting venom in them. Just because I hated ninjas didn't mean that I couldn't attend to a life-time event. It was a battle between reality and fantasy. Who could have thought that fantasy would win?  
"I thought I did, but then fate had it that I would doubt fate only to once again believe in it again." Neji still didn't release his grip on me, all the mean time I was struggling against him. He was so strong, perhaps stronger than Gaara. "Why do you go against me? Its foolish to go against fate," he nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck, "just accept it." I couldn't, I wouldn't! But the grip that Neji had on me made it impossible for me to move, and I knew that as long as I was going to deny him, he would continue holding me like that. There was no else around here and even if I screamed, no one was in miles range from us.

While I struggled against him, Neji was enjoying himself. He continued to rub his nose against my neck and started to rub his hand on my stomach. But the unexpected happened, Neji released me… more like threw me. I was confused but satisfied. He let go of me as if I was on fire. "You…" he seemed scared to say something, did I miss something?

"You…bear a child?"

End Chapter 2~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There you have it everyone! Akemi is pregnant with Gaara's child. What's going to happen? What will she tell him? What will Gaara say to her? All this will be answered in next times chapter.

Chapter 3: Akemi's Obsession


	3. Dear Readers

Dear readers,

Thank you so much for reading my story: Gaara's story. It means so much to me knowing that people out there really appreciate my work and I'm thrilled about it. xD

But I been realizing that my chapters are Very long and that it will be hard for some people to read it all the way through. Because of that I plan on splitting up the chapters into two. Hopefully that will facilitate the reading for some of my fans.

Thanks again for reading with me. And please bear with me while I split the chapters and post up the rest of the story.

Yours truly!

~AmayaRainStorm


End file.
